


Game Night

by MelJoyAZ



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Exhibitionist sex, M/M, NO partner swapping, Sex with D/s elements, Voyeuristic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelJoyAZ/pseuds/MelJoyAZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pure PWP...what happens when Ty & Zane, Nick & Kelly get together to watch a football game.  Very explicit sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

Kelly lay back against the couch, weak with laughter as he watched Ty’s victory dance around the room, accompanied by fist pumps and a tipsy version of “We Are The Champions.” Even three sheets to the wind, Ty’s voice still caused goosebumps to rise along Kelly’s arms, and he shivered as the last rich notes died out. 

“Geaux Saints!” Ty crowed, just as a pillow smacked into his face, causing him to stagger and splutter, and he glared around the room, looking for the offender.

Nick was sitting in his favorite recliner, his arms crossed mutinously, the matching pillow to the one that had just hit Ty sitting incriminatingly within reach.

“Fucking refs blew that call, and you fucking know it, Grady!” Nick sneered. “Patriots had it in the bag up until that moment.”

“Hmm, let’s see.” Ty tapped his finger on his chin as he made a show of looking around the room. “Do you see them?”

“See what?” Nick asked him impatiently. “What are you looking for?”

“All the fucks I _don’t_ give about the fucking refs, that’s what!” Ty gloated. “All I see are those beautiful numbers, Saints 24, Patsies 21.” He pointed at the TV screen, where the after-game highlights were being shown. “Read ‘em and weep, baby.” Ty ducked as the second pillow flew toward his head, and it smashed into the line of empty beer bottles set up on the bar behind him, sending them toppling with a clatter.

Ty laughed, doing another hip-swiveling victory dance before staggering to the couch and collapsing beside Zane, who sprawled on the other couch set diagonally from Kelly’s. Nick’s man cave on his boat was a sweet setup, Kelly thought hazily. There was a large flat-screen TV mounted on the wall, a set of leather couches and Nick’s recliner arranged cozily around a coffee table, a small wet bar set back into the corner. A state-of-the-art surround sound system blared as the talking heads analyzed the game they’d just watched, the cheering of the crowd sounding like it was coming from all sides.

They were all, except for Zane, pretty well blitzed out of their minds. Pizza had been eaten, many, many beers had been drunk, and no pain was being felt. Kelly soaked up the contentment and the camaraderie of being around the people that he cared about most in the world. If Digger and Owen had been there, Kelly wouldn’t have thought that life could get any more perfect.

Nick lifted the remote and changed the channel, where another game was about to start, this one featuring Zane’s Dallas Cowboys and the Pittsburgh Steelers, Ty’s second-choice team. _This should be good_ , Kelly thought, amused, knowing how intensely competitive the others were over their teams. Kelly was more of a hockey fan, himself.

It was dusk, and the shadows were starting to lengthen, the room they were in growing cozily darker, the ambient light flickering from the TV the only illumination. Ty draped himself over Zane, nuzzling at his neck playfully as they waited for the new game to start. Kelly glanced at Nick, who had gotten up to get himself another beer from the small fridge behind the wet bar. He had halfway hoped that Nick would come sit beside him on the couch during the game but instead he’d sat in his recliner, kicked back comfortably in the well-worn leather. Nick wasn’t the type to engage in public PDAs, Kelly mused, but it would have been nice anyway. Kelly was more than ready for a little physical affection from his lover. 

The pre-game show started, the Dallas Cowboys cheerleaders taking the field in their skimpy outfits, and Zane gave a loud, exaggerated wolf whistle, making a show of sitting up and paying attention. Ty flattened out next to him in a mock sulk, his full lower lip out in a pout, and Kelly snorted out loud at their antics. They were so easy with each other, poking gentle fun, totally in sync with the other’s mood. Kelly sighed to himself, knowing that this ease, this gentle, teasing affection, didn’t just happen overnight. Ty and Zane had worked hard at their relationship, and it showed.

Zane pushed Ty a little further, loudly commenting on which cheerleader was his favorite, and Ty crossed his arms over his chest with a huff, his pout even more exaggerated.

“Keep sticking that lip out like that, baby, and see what happens,” Zane growled, leaning over Ty and nipping at the offending lip, then sucking on it before letting it go with a soft pop and starting to sit back.

Ty followed him, carding his fingers through Zane’s hair and pulling him back down with a teasing, “Gimme more. I’m feeling a little insecure here.” Zane chuckled, cupping Ty’s cheek and taking his mouth in a playful kiss, their lips meeting, lingering and parting with a lush, wet sound. They gazed into each other’s eyes for a long moment, Zane stroking over Ty’s moist lower lip with his thumb until Ty finally nodded at the TV.

“You’re missing the sexy cheerleaders,” he murmured, nipping at Zane’s thumb.

“What cheerleaders? I got all the sexy I need right here,” Zane purred, and Ty snorted a little, then groaned softly as Zane kissed him again, the playfulness quickly growing heated. Kelly watched, fascinated, as Zane traced Ty’s lips with his tongue, urging them open and then plunging deep.

“Christ, get a room, you two,” Nick groused as he settled back in his chair. Of course that made Ty give Zane several loud, smacking kisses, deliberately goading Nick on, before getting up to get himself another beer and Zane a fresh soda. They settled in to watch the new game, and it wasn’t long before it became clear that it would be a blow-out, the Steelers up by 24 points by halftime.

Kelly had lost interest in the game pretty quickly, and he’d passed the time by keeping a surreptitious eye on Ty and Zane, ensconced in their little corner in the semi-dark. Ty had apparently been amusing himself by tormenting Zane while they watched the game, stroking his thigh, his fingertips going higher on each pass, flirting with Zane’s crotch and then settling safely back on Zane’s knee before starting all over again. Every now and then Ty would lean in for a nuzzle of Zane’s neck or ear, his fingers dancing and teasing.

The cheerleaders took the field again for the halftime show, and Kelly heard Ty murmur, “Now, now, no cheerleaders for you,” as he firmly cupped the bulge at Zane’s groin and squeezed.

Zane caught his hand and hissed, “Why, you frickin’ little tease,” pulling Ty toward him, his free hand coming up to grip Ty’s nape and hold him still while Zane devoured his mouth with his own, no playfulness evident with this kiss. Ty moved to straddle Zane’s lap, bracing his arms on the back of the couch on either side of Zane’s head as he dove into the kiss.

Zane’s hands slid up the backs of Ty’s thighs, smoothing over his ass and squeezing hard, then gliding up under Ty’s t-shirt, pushing it up as he went. Ty sat up impatiently and stripped the t-shirt off, throwing it aside, leaning back down to kiss Zane passionately, his head angled to the side to take it deeper. Zane ran his palms up the bunching muscles of Ty’s naked back, reversing his route and then dipping his fingertips teasingly inside the waistband of Ty’s jeans.

Ty started a slow grind on top of his lover, and Kelly could hear Zane gasp before he thrust his hands down the back of Ty’s jeans to grasp his ass firmly and pull him closer. Ty was busily unbuttoning Zane’s shirt as they kissed, his hands roaming.

Kelly swallowed hard, the sexual heat radiating off of the two men starting to affect him. He glanced over at Nick, and did a double-take when he saw that Nick was totally absorbed in the show, oblivious to what was going on just a few feet away. Kelly couldn’t say the same, he was absolutely fascinated by what Ty and Zane were doing.

Finally Nick seemed to sense that something was going on, and Kelly held his breath as Nick sat up straighter in his chair and craned his neck toward where Ty and Zane were, taking in the situation at a glance.

“Jesus Christ, you’d think they were newlyweds or something.” Nick flung another throw pillow and it hit Ty square in the back. Ty raised his head from Zane’s nipple, which he had been enthusiastically licking and sucking, to Zane’s apparent enjoyment if his little gasps and moans were anything to go by. Ty’s lips were moist and swollen, and his face flushed, as he smirked at Nick.

“Get your own man. Mine’s busy,” he growled, bending his head back to his task, pushing Zane’s legs apart and sliding to the floor to kneel between them, kissing his way down Zane’s stomach. He went to work on Zane’s belt, then unsnapped his jeans. Kelly was unashamedly watching, turned on beyond belief, as Ty lowered his head and took Zane into his mouth. From his position, Kelly couldn’t see anything except Ty’s head bobbing up and down in Zane’s lap, but he could hear Ty’s little sounds of enjoyment that were somewhat muffled by his full mouth. Zane’s head was thrown back against the couch, his mouth open, as he groaned deep in his chest, his breath coming in pants.

Kelly was painfully hard in his jeans, his cock pressing against the zipper. He reached down to adjust himself, glancing guiltily over at Nick as he did so. Nick’s eyes were glittering, his lips pressed together. Zane let out another aching moan, and Kelly looked at them just in time to see Zane grasp Ty’s hair and hold him still while he thrust up hard into Ty’s mouth.

“That’s it, baby. You know how I like it, don’t you, you sexy little fuck? Oh, yeah!” At Zane’s cry, Kelly had had enough. He was horny, his man was sitting right there, and Kelly was going to get some. He stood up and stalked toward Nick’s chair. Nick’s eyes widened as Kelly straddled him, shoving him back down into his chair. He thrust his fingers into Nick’s hair and yanked his head back, growling, “Kiss me. Now.”

Nick reached up, grasped Kelly’s chin and took his mouth in a hard kiss, thrusting his tongue deep, and Kelly groaned in pleasure.

“I’ve missed you,” he panted when Nick came up for air. Nick didn’t answer, just angled his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue stroking Kelly’s, nipping and sucking at Kelly’s lips. He finally pulled back, his thumb stroking along Kelly’s mouth, soothing the slight sting. Kelly could feel that his lips were swollen, so sensitive, and Nick’s eyes darkened as he looked at him.

“Fuck, I want you,” he grated. “Let’s go to bed.”

Whether it was the alcohol coursing through his system, or a kink that Kelly didn’t even know he had, but something prompted him to whisper, “No bed. Right here.”

Nick’s eyes widened in shock, and then filled with heat. “So I have an exhibitionist for a boyfriend, do I?” he murmured, his lips glancing off of Kelly’s as he spoke.

“Do you mind?” Kelly breathed, his tongue chasing Nick’s. In answer, Nick grabbed Kelly’s hand and pressed it to the erection that was tenting the front of his sweatpants, groaning as Kelly grasped it firmly, squeezing.

“You gonna give me a little of what Garrett’s getting, huh, sweetheart?” Nick purred, his hips moving in little circles as Kelly stroked him. Kelly leaned down and sucked Nick’s earlobe between his teeth, biting down before whispering in his ear, “Take what you want, Nick.”

Moving with lightning speed, Nick pushed Kelly off of him, slamming the footrest of the recliner down with a thrust of his legs. He stood up, yanking his t-shirt over his head as he went, pushing his sweatpants down and off, kicking them aside impatiently, his enormously erect cock springing up to slap his belly, leaving a wet smear. He grabbed the front of Kelly’s t-shirt and hauled him close for a brutal kiss, thrusting his tongue deep before using that same grip on his t-shirt to force Kelly to his knees. Nick grasped Kelly’s hair with one hand, pulling his head close, his other hand gripping the base of his own cock. He slapped it against Kelly’s cheek a few times before tracing the weeping head around Kelly’s open mouth.

“Wrap your lips around me,” he ordered hoarsely, groaning as Kelly slid his mouth over his cock, sucking the head, flicking the underside with his tongue the way he knew Nick liked it.

“Deeper, Kels,” Nick encouraged. “That’s it, baby, take more of me.” Nick thrust carefully, and Kelly gagged, pulling off of Nick’s cock with a gasp, leaving a trail of saliva that clung precariously to his lower lip. Nick used his thumb to gather it up, slicking up Kelly’s lips with it.

“You’re going to relax, and take me all the way, Kels. You hear me?” Nick growled. “This sexy mouth was made to be fucked.” He pulled down on Kelly’s lower lip, then released it. Again gripping his cock at the base, he guided Kelly’s head in with his other hand. “Open.”

Kelly opened his lips, letting Nick feed him his cock, making a conscious effort to relax his tongue and throat, breathing through his nose, reveling in the sound of Nick’s aching groan as he took Nick deep.

“That’s it, baby, oh yeah. So hot and wet, feels so fucking good.”

Nick slid his hands over Kelly’s hair in a tender caress before threading his fingers in and gripping tightly. He pulled almost out, then surged back in carefully, gauging Kelly’s tolerance before starting a slow thrust, his hands guiding Kelly’s head. Kelly braced his hands on Nick’s thighs, letting Nick move him in the rhythm he wanted, sucking and licking enthusiastically, reveling in Nick’s sounds of pleasure, the way his neck arched back, the movement of his hips as he fucked Kelly’s mouth. 

Finally Nick tightened his grip on Kelly’s hair, and pulled Kelly off of him. He hauled Kelly to his feet and kissed him hard, his hands busy undoing Kelly’s jeans and shoving them down, pulling his t-shirt over his head and throwing it aside. Kelly kicked it all away, then gasped as Nick shoved him backwards into the recliner. Kelly landed hard and sprawled there, and Nick surged forward and hooked his hands underneath Kelly’s knees, pushing his legs apart and draping one over each armrest of the recliner. Kelly lay there, panting, spread wide. Nick’s eyes traced hotly over Kelly’s body, lingering on the erect cock that bobbed in time with Kelly’s heartbeat.

“Your turn,” Nick growled, “and I made sure you have a nice view of the action.” He jerked his head in the direction of where Ty and Zane were, and Kelly had to hurriedly grasp the base of his cock to stave off the orgasm that threatened to boil out of him at the sight. Ty was totally naked now, straddling Zane, facing him, his hands braced on the back of the couch on either side of Zane’s head. They were kissing, tongues flashing as they thrust deep. Two of Zane’s fingers were buried in Ty’s ass, fucking in and out of him slowly. Zane’s other hand rested lightly on the glistening skin of Ty’s lower back as Ty moved his hips in languid circles, riding Zane’s fingers, little cries breaking from him as he was pleasured from the inside. As Kelly watched, Zane twisted and scissored his fingers, opening Ty up, then withdrawing completely before shoving back inside again.

Nick grabbed Kelly’s hips and pulled him to the edge of the chair so that his ass almost hung off the edge, then leaned in and engulfed Kelly’s cock in his hot, wet mouth, taking him deep, the muscles of Nick’s throat massaging the head as he swallowed around it.

Kelly arched off the chair like he’d been struck by lightning, his teeth gritted, his fingers digging into the arms of the chair as he fought not to come in the first 30 seconds. Nick pulled off of Kelly’s cock with a smack, then gripped it hard and started a leisurely, thorough licking, going from base to tip and back again, his other hand rolling Kelly’s swollen balls, hefting them, leaning down to suck on them.

“Watch them, Kels. Watch them fuck each other,” he murmured, tracing the ridge around the head of Kelly’s cock before flicking the underside, the tip of his tongue tickling the sensitive nerves.

Kelly watched the other couple, his whole body tense as he fought not to come, as Zane pulled his fingers out of Ty’s well-prepared ass, grasping his own dripping cock by the base and positioning it upright so that Ty could lower himself onto it. As the plump head slipped inside Ty, Zane moved his hands and spread Ty’s ass cheeks impossibly wide, treating Kelly to the sight of Zane’s cock entering Ty inch by inch, the muscles of Ty’s hole stretched wide to accommodate Zane’s more-than-healthy erection. Kelly could hear them both moan as Zane slid deeper, going agonizingly slowly, drawing it out. Finally Ty was fully seated in Zane’s lap, his ass resting on Zane’s thighs, Zane’s cock deep inside him.

Zane grasped Ty’s hips, whispering hoarsely, “Ride me, Ty. Make yourself feel good.” Ty covered Zane’s hands with his and started a slow, languid circling of his hips, not moving up and down, just sexy circles, massaging himself on the inside with Zane’s thick cock. Ty let his head drop back, a growl coming from deep inside his chest as the pleasure built. Zane moved one of his hands around between their bodies, and although Kelly couldn’t see exactly what was happening, by the sudden arching of Ty’s back and his cry, he knew that Zane was jacking him. Little stuttering moans came from Ty’s lips as he leaned back, bracing his hands on Zane’s knees. This new position gave Kelly a clear view of Zane’s slick hand moving up and down Ty’s erect cock, the angry purple head appearing and disappearing from view through the tunnel of Zane’s fist, the tip wet and slick with the evidence of Ty’s excitement. As Kelly watched, a large bead of clear fluid welled up and slid down over Zane’s gripping fingers, Zane gathering it up and using it to jack Ty even harder.

The sight pushed Kelly over the edge, and with a shout, he came hard, Nick barely having time to cover Kelly with his lips before Kelly exploded, pulses of hot cum jetting out. Nick did his best to swallow it down, but some leaked out of the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin. Pulling off of Kelly, Nick licked him clean, then used his thumb to gather the fluid clinging to his own chin and sucked it off, his eyes holding Kelly’s the whole time.

Standing up on his knees, he leaned close to Kelly and whispered in his ear, “You’re a bad boy, Kels. You didn’t have permission to come yet, did you?” Kelly panted, his heart pounding at the promise in Nick’s eyes. Nick gripped the back of his neck and pulled him into a brutal kiss, thrusting his tongue deep inside Kelly’s mouth. Kelly knew what he wanted and sucked on Nick’s tongue, taking the taste of himself inside his own mouth, letting the little whimpering sounds that he knew drove Nick insane escape from the back of his throat.

Nick yanked Kelly up from the chair and shoved him facedown over the plush arm of the nearest couch, his hand on the back of Kelly’s neck pushing the side of his face down into the soft leather. He kicked Kelly’s legs apart with his own, his free hand coming down to massage Kelly’s swollen, sensitive balls. Kelly moaned plaintively at the over-stimulation, his hands digging into the couch cushions above his head.

“I want you hard again, Kels, hard and dripping wet. Your orgasms are mine, you hear me?” Nick punctuated his words with a sharp slap to one of Kelly’s ass cheeks, and Kelly gasped loudly.

“I can’t…not so soon,” he panted. Nick leaned over him, threading his hand in Kelly’s hair and yanking his head back hard, causing a painful arch in Kelly’s neck.

“You can. You can and you will,” Nick said, his voice low and dangerous. The thrill rocketed through Kelly, and his spent cock gave a twitch. Nick pushed Kelly’s face back into the couch cushion and then bit down hard in the junction of Kelly’s neck and shoulder, sucking up a mark that Kelly knew would leave a large bruise. Kelly felt a sense of satisfaction deep inside him. He wanted to belong to Nick, he wanted Nick to own him.

Nick released his neck and soothed the slight sting with his tongue, and then trailed his way down Kelly’s back with light sucking kisses, down to where Kelly’s ass was thrust high in the air, resting over the oversized padded arm of the leather couch.

“Keep your arms over your head, and don’t move,” Nick growled in warning, nipping at Kelly’s ass cheek and the welt there from the earlier blow. He swiveled the recliner to face Kelly, then sat down on the edge, the angle perfect for him to…Kelly arched up with a cry as Nick spread his ass cheeks wide and delved between them with his hot, wet mouth and tongue. He then yelped as Nick gave him two very sharp slaps on his already stinging ass cheeks.

“I said, don’t fucking move!”

Kelly’s breath was coming in pants as Nick resumed tonguing him, licking him, and he couldn’t stop himself from pushing his hips back into the stimulation. Nick hissed with impatience.

“I will drag you to the bed and tie your ass down, Abbott.” Nick stood up again and leaned over Kelly. Kelly could feel Nick’s hair-roughened thighs digging into his stinging buttocks, the weight of his heavy balls resting against Kelly’s lower back.

“I’ll tie you down, spread wide, unable to move,” Nick whispered. “Open to whatever I want to do to you. And oh, the things I want to do to you, baby.”

“Please,” Kelly whimpered.

“Mmm, you like that, Kels? You want it?” Nick snugged his cock in between Kelly’s ass cheeks and started a slow thrust and drag, stimulating the sensitive nerves around Kelly’s entrance.

“Fuck yeah,” Kelly moaned.

“You want me to use you, baby? Fuck you, make you scream?” Nick’s voice was hoarse with arousal as he started to move faster, grinding down, Kelly’s burgeoning erection trapped between his body and the arm of the couch. Mindful of Nick’s earlier instruction, Kelly stayed perfectly still, his hands digging so hard into the soft leather he was surprised he didn’t tear holes in it as he fought against pushing back up against Nick.

“That’s right,” Nick murmured, grasping Kelly’s chin and turning his head to the side for a deep, languid kiss.

“Slide up a little more, Kels.”

Kelly scooted up until just the tips of his toes touched the floor, his upper thighs and hips completely draped over the arm of the couch.

“Now reach back, and hold yourself open for me.”

Kelly moved his shaking hands down to his ass and spread his own cheeks as wide as he could. In this position, without being able to brace his arms or his feet, he would have a much harder time moving. It was almost as effective as being tied down.

“When you want to move, make noise instead,” Nick purred. “Let them hear you begging for it, how much you want it, how much you like it.”

Kelly had almost forgotten about Ty and Zane by that point, and he turned his head to look at them. Ty had reversed his position on Zane, and was now straddling him with his back against Zane’s chest, both of them watching Nick and Kelly with eyes dark with arousal, faces flushed. Ty was undulating slowly on Zane, riding Zane’s cock, his hips moving in slow circles. Zane’s hands rested lightly on Ty’s hips, feeling the motion, encouraging him. Ty’s erect cock bobbed upward between his thighs, tapping his belly in time with the movement of his hips. It was a sexy, arousing sight, and knowing they were pleasuring themselves by watching what he and Nick were doing was beyond thrilling. Kelly felt his cock start to fill, pressing almost painfully into the couch.

Nick sat back down on the recliner and leaned in, blowing lightly into Kelly’s cleft, kissing Kelly’s fingers where they were clenched into his own ass cheeks, his tongue darting between Kelly’s fingers teasingly.

“You’re so sexy, Kels,” Nick murmured, moving to lick Kelly’s hole, the tip of his tongue rimming it lightly, encouraging it to soften and push out. Nick alternated hot dragging licks with open-mouthed sucking kisses, and Kelly gave an aching groan, wanting to push up into the pressure but not having any way to.

“That’s it, baby. That’s what I want. Let us all hear you, Kels.”

Kelly couldn’t stop the loud begging moans that spilled from his mouth as Nick sucked and licked and kissed his hole relentlessly, not letting up, forcing his tongue inside Kelly over and over again, fucking him. Kelly turned his glazed eyes to Ty and Zane, and saw that Zane had hooked his hands under Ty’s knees, pulling them back. Ty was open wide, immobilized, as Zane planted his feet on the floor and thrust up powerfully inside his lover. Ty reached behind them and pushed his hands against the wall, bracing himself as he used his rippling ab muscles to pull his knees up further, taking Zane deeper. Zane was practically holding Ty up, bearing his full weight as he fucked into him so hard that his ass lifted off the couch with every stroke, his feet braced, his heavy balls bouncing. They both had their heads flung back, eyes closed as they lost themselves in each other, now totally oblivious to what anyone else was doing. Kelly couldn’t believe how beautiful they looked moving together, slick muscles bunching, powerful bodies trembling with pleasure and emotion, mouths open in ecstasy as they drove each other on to completion. 

“Oh, baby. Oh, baby,” Ty whimpered, a sharper cry escaping him as he came hard, cum arcing out from his throbbing cock and splattering against his chest. Zane was right behind him, stiffening and thrusting up one more time before freezing, his balls drawn up tight. His hoarse groans filled the air as he emptied himself inside Ty, his hands lowering Ty’s knees then moving up to roam over Ty’s slick abs and chest, whispering soft words into his ear that Kelly couldn’t quite make out.

They were lovers who knew each other’s bodies inside and out, and it was stunning.

As if some of that beauty had affected Nick, he stood up again and leaned over Kelly, draping over his back, threading Kelly’s fingers with his own and once again lightly pinning his arms over his head. His lips roamed over Kelly’s cheek gently as he whispered, “You’re gorgeous like this. So perfect.”

“Nick, please,” Kelly groaned, encouraging Nick with tiny movements of his hips. “I want you. I’m ready.”

“I want to make love to you, Kelly, with nothing between us.” Nick was pressing small kisses to Kelly’s ear as he spoke.

Kelly’s eyes widened, and he stiffened. “No!”

“I’m safe, Kels, I was tested when I got back from the desert. You know I haven’t been with anyone since way before New Orleans. You had to have been tested while you were in the hospital.”

Nick stood up and hauled Kelly to his feet, pulling him into his arms. He cupped Kelly’s face in his hands, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and lips. Kelly was dimly aware of Ty and Zane sliding bonelessly to the couch on their sides, cuddling as they recovered, spooning, the sounds of their lips meeting and low murmuring reaching Kelly’s ears.

“Look at me, Kels.”

Kelly lifted his eyes to meet Nick’s, his heart seizing at the emotion blazing there.

Nick stroked Kelly’s cheeks with his thumbs as he spoke in low, throbbing tones. “When you go home, I want to know that I’m still inside you, that I’m still with you, even if it’s just for a little while. Please, Kelly. I need —” he broke off, his voice trailing away.

Kelly’s doubts slipped away as he nodded.

Nick’s eyes flared, and he took Kelly’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

****

Kelly stood at the railing of the boat, cradling a steaming cup of coffee in his hands as he looked out at the harbor, enjoying a gorgeous sunrise. He tightened his robe against the morning chill, closing his eyes and breathing deeply of the crisp sea air. As he shifted, he felt a throbbing deep inside, a tender reminder of the night before.

Nick had taken him to bed and made love to him with aching tenderness, bringing Kelly to a wailing peak before sliding inside him, both of them groaning deeply at the sensation of skin to skin, the sheer intimacy of the act bringing a richer layer to a moment already fraught with emotion. Kelly had clutched Nick tightly as Nick had moved inside him, wrapping him up in his arms and legs, whispering into Nick’s ear, telling him how good he felt, how it was everything he could have imagined it would be, culminating with a soft “I love you” as Nick came inside him, waves of warmth spilling deep. Nick’s gasps had turned into what were almost sobs, and Kelly soothed him with palms running gently over his sweaty back, cradling him close until Nick had rolled to the side and pulled Kelly into his arms, sliding into sleep.

Nick had been insatiable during the night, waking Kelly twice more, the last just before dawn, a slight brightening of the black sky outside their stateroom. Nick was behind Kelly, spooning him, and Kelly had woken to the feel of Nick’s fingers between his cheeks, smoothing, then thrusting deep, the slickness there causing them both to moan. Kelly had lifted his leg, allowing Nick to slide inside, his cock entering him in a long, slow glide. Nick held Kelly’s leg up with his hand under his knee, pulling it back toward Kelly’s chest, and Kelly had angled his head for Nick’s kiss as they’d moved together for long minutes. Finally Nick had pushed Kelly to his stomach, laying his body out full length on top of him, driving deep and hard until Kelly came with a cry, spilling onto the sheets below him. Nick was right there with him, throbbing warmth filling Kelly up once again, their tremors shaking the bed. Nick collapsed on top of him, burying his lips in Kelly’s hair, whispering his name over and over.

Now Kelly was startled out of his reverie by a pair of strong arms sliding around his waist from behind. He felt Nick press close, and he tilted his head to the side so that Nick could caress the side of his neck with his lips.

“Morning, babe,” Nick murmured, his arms tightening. “You okay?”

“Never better,” Kelly assured him, “though I may have a hard time sitting for too long on the plane.” He chuckled as Nick growled, one hand coming down to squeeze Kelly’s ass cheek possessively.

“Mmm,” Nick purred in his ear. “You should be feeling me for days.” Nick thrust his erection against Kelly’s hip, starting a slow rut.

“God, you insatiable bastard,” Kelly burst out. “Aren’t you ever satisfied?”

“I’ll never be satisfied, you drive me insane,” Nick said hoarsely, and Kelly felt a thrill shoot through him. He turned in Nick’s arms, looking up into his eyes.

“I love you, Nick,” he said gently but firmly, never looking away, letting Nick see the truth of it blazing there.

Nick smiled, his thumb coming up to caress Kelly’s lips before leaning down for a kiss, his tongue lapping gently until Kelly opened for him. They kissed lazily for several minutes until the door leading to the staterooms below opened and Ty stumbled through, followed closely by Zane. The other two men pulled up short at the sight of Nick and Kelly, and the four of them eyed each other for a few tense moments before Ty ambled over and slung an arm around Nick’s and Kelly’s shoulders.

“I need to thank you both,” he said solemnly, his eyes twinkling.

Nick eyed him suspiciously. “For what?”

“For giving me all the spank material I need for the next fifty years.” Ty’s breath gushed out of him with a whoosh as Nick elbowed him in the gut.

“You’re welcome,” Nick said drily. “And Grady?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the confirmation.”

Ty’s voice grew wary, “Of what?”

“I always _knew_ you were a screaming bottom.”

Ty’s arm slipped off Nick’s shoulder as he put the other man in a headlock, and the two of them grappled good-naturedly for a few moments before falling into a hug, hearty backslaps echoing across the deck. The tension broken, the four of them amicably set about fixing breakfast in the small galley, slicing up fruit to top cereal with, making toast and fresh coffee. As they ate, Nick rested his hand high on Kelly’s thigh, and Kelly basked in the knowledge that he was loved.


End file.
